A Rough Night
by Skyyler
Summary: Bolt faces a new DEADLY challenge! The predictment of a hamster. WHO KNEW? R&R!
1. A Rough Night

**A Rough Night**

Chapter 1

A Rough Night

By: Skyyler

* * *

The now happily at home dog laid down on his master's bed. His heavy eyes were finally beginning to close, just as his mouth formed a warm smile. He was now with the ones he loved, once again. Every time his master; Penny, moved just a bit, Bolt opened his eyes and watched her every move, just to make sure she wasn't getting up to leave him. He loved his master like a fat kid loved chocolate. He would stay by her side through it all... through the walks in the parks... through... the rainy days... through the crime... fighting...

He finally fell asleep, as his stomach slowly went up and down with his soft breathing.

Mittens was beside him, on the other side of the bed. She couldn't sleep, because this was her first night in years sleeping in a nice, comfy bed such as Penny's. She brought her head over to Bolt, finding he was now fast asleep. She gently smiled, and put her head down just as he did. She just couldn't seem to close her eyes and sleep... Looking over at the hamster, she saw he was looking around also, in his new little plastic ball. It was blue, now. He picked it out himself. They exchanged glances, while he grinned. Awkwardly. It was actually kind of scary.

Sighing, the hamster rolled off the desk he was perched on, and rolled into the living room. Perhaps he went to get some food?

Penny rolled over, while Bolt awoke again and stared at her, ears high. He then slowly put his head back down, finding Mittens looking at him. He smiled, then thought. "Mittens?"

"Yeah? What is it?" She replied.

Bolt looked away, deep in thought. "This is your first time sleeping here, right?"

Mittens smiled. "Yep. It-"

BOOM! **CRASH! **'You are no match for my Bolt! Bolt! Speak!'

Penny quickly woke up, rubbing her eyes. "What... what is that?" She slowly got up out of her bed, closely being followed by her dog, soon taking the lead. He ran out of her room.

Mittens rolled her eyes. "It's that hamster..." She slowly got up and stretched, soon making her way out of the room just as the others did.

Bolt pranced over to the living room, soon squinting at the brightly lit TV screen. He wondered, walking over to the remote. And there slouched Rhino, staring with wide eyes at the television, ears and eyes twitching. He was on the remote.

"Rhino!" Bolt half-whispered, half-barked, finding the hamster couldn't hear him. "Rhino! Turn it off! We're sleeping!"

The hamster turned around. "Whaaaaat?!?!" He yelled back loudly. Penny and Mittens slowly made their way to the living room, not surprised that the hamster caused the loud racket.

Bolt backed off, then looked around. He then walked over to Rhino frowning, and pushed the power button. Rhino stared at him, soon turning it back on. The dog growled, and turned it back off. And on, and off, and on, and off, and on-

Penny came to pick up the remote, and turned the TV off. She sighed, setting it on a high place where Rhino couldn't reach.

"But... but it was at the part where the aliens set you free! It was almost the end!" He stammered. Penny picked up the hamster, and took him back to her room, along with the others. She tiredly went back to bed, and covered herself with her warm blankets. Minutes passed, while Bolt slowly drifted back to sleep.

**BOOM! **Everybody woke up, soon grunting again. "Rhino!" Penny spoke, getting back up, blinking.

The hamster woke up from Penny's sudden outbreak at him, and stared at her. "What? It wasn't me this time!" He rolled off the table he was on. Bolt and Mittens curiously made their way to the living room. Looking at the TV, they saw it wasn't on. Weird... Rhino came out, along with Penny.

**BOOOM!** Another crash made them jump. A flash came from outside. Bolt gasped, as he sprinted out the front door, soon being stunned at the sight he saw. The other three came out, soon seeing the same sight; of their car slowly being raised up, and falling. They all looked up.

Bolt, Mittens, and Penny gasped, as Rhino's eyes went slim. He pointed. "I predicted it would happen! I told you! I knew it! You ALL knew it! They're here! It's them! The.. the... **ALIENSS!!**"

**

* * *

**


	2. Predictment

_HEY guys... this story was only supposed to be a one chapter thing, because it'll keep the reader more interested in the author, and when he will submit his next AWESOMELY AWESOME piece. But you know what? I'll write another chapter! PSSSH. Just because I can't stand letting someone down. Oh and by the way... whoever wrote that review... JOIN FANFICTION so that I can keep in touch. PLEASE! This story will go out of control, therefore mature readers must look away for their eyes will burn. -chuckles-_

Chapter 2

Predictment

* * *

Penny gasped, soon directing her attention to her dog: Bolt. "Bolt! Jump!"

Bolt looked at her like she was crazy, for he knew he couldn't do such a thing... he didn't have any powers! He looked over at the ranting hamster, Rhino. Bolt raised his eyebrows. "I can't-"

"Of course you can Bolt! You are THE Bolt! THE super dog! THE-"

**BOOM! **The car came crashing down again, now much harder than before. Dirt raised from the ground, as the car went tumbling.

"Bolt!" Penny repeated, running over to him.

Bolt sighed, and looked up at the UFO. He squinted, knowing it couldn't happen. "Fine! I will show you if you plead." He crouched down, took a few seconds to think, and jumped. He closed his eyes, knowing he would be back on the ground in a matter of seconds.

… Seconds passed, as the wind blew through Bolt's furry face. Curious, he opened his eyes. Looking down, he found he was flying rapidly away from the ground. He was... jumping! Bolt style! He twitched at the sight, soon looking back at the UFO, which was trying to pick up their car again. What was the obsession with their car, he didn't know.

"Oooh yeah! Get em', Bolt! Get em'! That's ma hero! That's him!" Rhino bounced around in his tiny ball, while Mittens and Penny stood and stared at the flying dog. He was almost on the UFO already. The girl quickly darted out into the middle of the field, where she came to the trampoline her mother bought her for her birthday just a couple months ago. Panting, she grabbed her handy backpack next to the trampoline, jumped up, and landed on the trampoline, soon flying into the air to join her dog. Rhino was second to come. He ran up to the trampoline also, but couldn't jump, for it was too high. Grunting, he twitched. "I will find a way! There is always a way to defeat ones enemy!" He looked around, soon finding a nice field in which was in the center of the battle. He ran into the middle of it, expecting to be abducted.

* * *

Bolt landed hard on the massive spaceship, and started running up the slippery metal. He panted as his tongue hung out of his mouth. Penny joined him surprisingly, taking the scooter out of her backpack. She unloaded and got onto the unfolding scooter, increasing speed as they ran up the UFO.

* * *

Mittens ran over to the center of the field to save that dumb hamster from being abducted supposedly. "Rhino! Get out from the center of the field! This is reality!"

Rhino stood tall, staring at the UFO which was now right over him. "Reality shemality! A **REAL **hero doesn't stand by and let his sidekick- I mean other hero do all the work! I will savee themmm!!" He then slowly got abducted by a light green glowing light, as he lightly got raised up into the UFO.

Mittens hissed, and sprinted over to the hamster, thinking she could dive in and take him out of the abduction, but instead she got frozen in mid-air, soon raising up. She was being abducted, along with Rhino!

Rhino stood tall, as he tried to make his fat belly non.... fat. He squinted up at the UFO. "Lets do this, fools! Lets end what we've created! Lets... make... **history!**"

* * *

Penny threw the black jumping rope to Bolt, as he slowly gained confidence, noticing he had powers just as he did in his TV show. Catching the rope, he could hear Penny say, "Bolt! Zoom zoom!" He obeyed his master, rapidly increasing his speed, while the girl clung onto the other end of the rope tightly. They dashed up the UFO, and finally made it to the top. They found a small entrance in the middle of the spaceship, as they quickly stopped. Penny kept going, for she was on wheels. Quickly jumping off, she rolled, soon getting up. Bolt looked at her curiously.

"I'm fine Bolt. In there!" Penny pointed to the small hole in the UFO. Both human and dog rushed over to the entrance, jumping in.

* * *

_HOKAY! I'm going to keep my chapters short for now. HAHA. Tell me whatcha think! PLEASE. Or else I will not submit the next chapter! -growls-_

_-Skyy._


	3. Inside

Chapter 3

Inside

* * *

Penny jumped – well more like fell into the flying saucer, along with her faithful dog. She looked around. It was dark. Too dark. Actually it was _very _dark, for if you stuck your hand out in front of your face, you couldn't see it. Bolt looked around frantically, feeling a little hopeless that they wouldn't find the pilots of the UFO. A thought then popped up in his head, as his white ears perked up. He stuck his nose in the air, and sniffed. Finding the scent of something that somewhat smelled like a human, the dog ran after it, barking. Penny followed him, remembering she had night-vision goggles in her backpack. What else did she have in her backpack? _Everything. _

Putting on the goggles, Penny sprinted after Bolt, close behind him.

* * *

"You dummy! Why would you do that?" Mittens scolded Rhino, as they were both frozen in thin air, still being abducted.

"The question is, _cat, _why did you come?" There Rhino went again – talking wise off of Bolt's own TV show.

"Because I was going to save you from..." She looked around. "_This _happening!"

"Uhuh. And do you have a _reason _for your response?" Rhino asked, not knowing what he just said.

"What? I need no reason! Why would I need a reason to not be abducted by aliens?!" She crossed her arms and looked away, finding they were about 100 feet off the ground now. Mittens gasped at the sight, soon covering her eyes with her white paws.

Soon enough, the hamster and cat were both inside the UFO. "It's dark. Too dark." He twitched around, quickly observing his surroundings, even though there was nothing to look at, for it was too dark. Seconds of silence and looking around passed. "Mittens!"

Mittens jumped at the outbreak. "What? What is it?"

Rhino turned and squinted at the cat's voice. "It's go-time, baby." He then pranced off in his little ball in search of adventure.

"Hey, wait a second!" Mittens went rushing over to him, now following him into the darkness.

* * *

Bolt sprinted hard through the inky blackness around him, as his eyes were closed, mouth shut. He kept his nose in the air, as he sniffed it every other second. Soon enough, they came to some huge lair that had dim green lights lighting it up. Bolt froze and stared. There were about three floors, and they were on the third. This sort-of glowing sound rippled through the room. Bolt cocked his head, soon looking at Penny for an answer.

Penny was knelt down, breathing hard. She looked up, finding she was staring off a three story cliff. Not like a cliff, though, for there was a railing. She looked at Bolt who was now staring at her with confused eyes. "I don't know, Bolt..." She then looked down to the first floor. "I remember seeing Mittens and Rhino being abducted by this ship before I landed on it..." She thought. "Lets look for them." She pat her dog, and rushed off to the stairs, as she headed for the first floor.

* * *

Rhino was running into the blackness with no direction in mind, while Mittens was close behind him, yelling at him like she usually did. He never listened to her, though. Rhino could see a dim green light come into his vision. He gasped. "We are close to danger!" He closed into the green light, finding it was a massive, three-story room. He looked up, finding there was a tiny entrance, or exit on the top of the saucer.

Mittens followed Rhino's stare. "That's where Bolt must've came in!" She rushed over to the middle of the floor, still looking up. Rhino followed her, looking around for possible enemies. He looked to the left, where there was a silent blinking green light. To his left, a white object coming for him. Wait..

_Crash! _Bolt bumped into Mittens, as Penny tripped over Rhino.

Once Penny found her cat and hamster were okay, she hugged them, and sighed in relief. "You're safe!"

"Well of course we're safe! We're super heroes! We are invincible!" Rhino yelled randomly.

Bolt panted. "Now we need to find who's controlling this UFO." He looked to the left, intrigued by the blinking green light.

"Hold on there, buddy. How would you expect us to find them?" Mittens leaned to her left, staring at the dog.

"We have Bolt! Trust me, we _will _find them!" Rhino replied for Bolt. They soon all rushed for the flashing green light, for no apparent reason.

* * *

_Please review! Just press that button down there, and you'll be able to read the next chapter in a matter of... days. OR LESS! :]_

_-Skyy._


	4. Trapped!

Chapter 4

Trapped!

* * *

Penny, Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino all raced to the flashing, dim green light. Once there, they found there were two massive, steel doors leading into what seemed like the cockpit of the saucer. The doors were closed, making the four discouraged by it. Penny thought, then quickly perked up. "Bolt!" She paused... looking for a saying that would go with, 'break through those doors!' ... "Break through those doors!"

"Bleah trauh thode durs!" Bolt heard. He cocked his head slightly to the side, looking up at his master. He saw she was pointing at the steel doors right in front of them.

"She said we're going the wrong way!" Rhino screamed.

Bolt shook his head. "She did not! Look where she's pointing!" He then turned back towards the entrance to the supposed 'lair' Rhino kept exclaiming at the others. He squinted at them, soon backing up, exchanging glances with Mittens. She looked a bit doubtful. Soon not to be though!

Bolt sprinted for the doors, finding his head meeting the steel metal. He flew back in failure, surprised. Getting up, he shook it off, soon looking back at his master. Penny thought, as she gazed around. There was a pretty blue button above the doors. It was too high though, for she couldn't reach it. Thinking, she looked at the squeaking hamster. She gasped, as an idea filled her head. Quickly picking the hamster's ball up while he was still in it, she threw it hard at the button. Because of the hamster's size, she was sure the button would push. It did, as the hamster fell back on the ground, rattling around in his ball.

Rhino blinked, soon looking back at the now slowly opening doors. His face lit up with joy. "Victory! On to our next task!" He said sheepishly, prancing into the doors.

"What is wrong with that hamster? He thinks we're in some kind of show." Mittens rolled her eyes, soon following her new master inside the room.

"That's just him. He seeks adventure, you can't blame that. Plus, we're in a UFO! How else do you expect him to feel?" Bolt replied, running along with the others, soon getting ahead of them.

"I-I dunno! He just seems to be over-reacting a little bit too much about all this."

Bolt chuckled. "So he's a little over-obsessive. So what?"

Mitten ran along with Bolt. "You're _with _him now?" She looked at him as they were running, as he kept his stare up ahead.

Penny stopped, along with the others, as she slowly looked up. There were tens... upon hundreds of massive TV screens surrounding them! They were all lit up, showing all the episodes of Bolt. Weird? Penny slowly looked down from the many playing episodes of her old TV show. There was a chair... a fairly long chair. It was black, casting a massive shadow upon them. The chair was about... twenty feet high maybe? It was squared at the top, and looked comfortable to sit in at the bottom. It was turned around, so that whoever was sitting in it was not facing them.

Penny squinting her eyes at the now turning chair. It was going to be an alien... she knew it... she knew it! Slowly turning the chair around, there was a tall man sitting in it. A man?

"Penny, it is very nice to meet you, once again." He laughed, in a kind of evil tone. He opened his eyes, showing his right eye was green, and his pupil was slim and black; like a cat's. Bolt noticed him from his TV show, and growled. He ran for him, soon getting blocked by bars. The bars were slowly rising up, caging the hamster, cat, dog, and girl tightly into a cage. They were trapped.

The green eyed man got up, soon slowly walking over to them, smiling like crazy.

Mittens gasped. "The green eyed man!"

The green eyed man laughed suspensefully. "Yes, it is I... Earl!"

Bolt turned to Mittens. "He can understand you?"

"He can understand me?" Mittens was now totally confused.

"Your name is... Earl?" Penny lowered her shoulders in disappointment.

"Yes, yes!" His voice changed quickly, as he turned into a short fat guy, wearing glasses. The glasses had white tape on them. His eyes changed to a simple white.

Rhino gasped. "Brother??"

Earl ran up to the mighty dog. "Bolt, I want your autograph so bad! Please! Here, I have a pen and paper right here...."

* * *

Penny awoke, sitting up, along with Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino. She breathed hard, as she opened her eyes wide. She slapped her head. "Dreaming again, Bolt. Sorry, go back to sleep." She slowly laid back down, covering herself in her warm blanket again. She slowly closed her eyes.

**BOOM! **Penny quickly woke up, along with Bolt, Mittens and Rhino. They all rapidly made their way outside, thinking the 'aliens' came back. Passing the living room, Penny saw her father had the TV on, watching Bolt. She stopped and stared, along with her pets.

"That's weird... I remember I was the last one watching TV last night, and it wasn't on this channel..." The girl's father seemed confused.

Penny quickly glanced at Bolt, wide-eyed. Bolt stared at her innocently. "I- uhh... I must've watched it last night without knowing." She did a slow, guilty chuckle, as she looked over to the desk, finding the remote was on it, from taking it away from the hamster last night. Wide eyed, Penny shook off the thought of her dreams coming true. She went to her room to go change, as she got ready for school. Looking up at the sky through her window, she could see something in the distance. A bird? A plane? No... it was a UFO.

**END.**

* * *

_Read and Review! HAAHHAAHA. Please._

_-Skyy._


End file.
